Talk:Karl Branting
I don't want to make a drastic change with out saying any thing, but according to the PC versions "default.ide" file, Karls' model is listed as "PFlead_Karl" like Johnny Vincints' is "GRlead_Johnny". So I would asume Seth is not the highest ranked Prefect Karl is.--Simguy20652 04:00, 14 December 2008 (UTC) :He sounds like a leader, due to his dialogue and the tone he speaks in. He is also the only prefect who does not abuse his own authority. It is never stated in game whether Seth is the leader or not, we only assumed it because he is the prefect who gives out the punishments in detention. Dan the Man 1983 14:06, 14 December 2008 (UTC) ::Max doesn't really abuse his authority either. McJeff 15:35, 14 December 2008 (UTC) :::And what does Seth's .ide file say? Anything other than his name? McJeff 15:37, 14 December 2008 (UTC) ::::Max mentions that he wishes someone would cause trouble in his dialogue. But he ain't as bad as Seth or Edward. Seth mentions beatings in nearly every line of dialogue and Edward states that he likes to kick butt and also states that it satisfies a deep deep craving. Dan the Man 1983 21:06, 14 December 2008 (UTC) :::::Seth's model name simply says "PFH1_Seth". Also I've noticed that some model names have "2nd" after the clique they belong to, like "DO2nd_Omar". Zoe said that Omar was Edgar's second in command. So Max is second in command because his model name is "PF2nd_Max".--Simguy20652 03:22, 15 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::Hmmmmmm this could help name the 2nd in command of the Nerds and maybe check to see if the Bullies have one too. So Karl is the leader of the prefects and Max is the 2nd in command? Dan the Man 1983 03:27, 15 December 2008 (UTC) :::::::Looks like, though I think when we edit the articles we should state that this came from the PC version data files rather than in-game info. Even if he's nothing in particular according to the files, Seth still acts like the highest ranking prefect in the game. McJeff 03:41, 15 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::::In my opinion Seth only acts like the leader in the detention scenes. Most of the time he just sounds like a bully. Karl acts more like a leader then Seth does because of his quotes and the tone he speaks in. Just my opinion though. Dan the Man 1983 05:10, 15 December 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Seth also takes Jimmy's slingshot during the last mission. He's the only prefect with a bigger role than the others, which is why I still think he's the real head prefect. See my comment below. McJeff 16:23, 15 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Having a bigger role does not make you a leader. If it does then Ted would have a bigger role then Damon. Dan the Man 1983 18:39, 15 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Melvin is 2nd in command. (ND2nd_Melvin)--Simguy20652 04:32, 15 December 2008 (UTC) :::::::::I knew Melvin was the 2nd in command, just needed to make sure. Dan the Man 1983 05:07, 15 December 2008 (UTC) (undent) While we're at it, maybe Simguy could check to see what Norton and Peanut's files say about their ranking? Of course, here's another point. Note that the file names may be out of date themselves... for example, Omar's file is DO2nd_Omar. DO stands for DropOuts. Yet the clique was renamed from DropOuts to Townies relatively late in the game. My personal opinion is that info gathered from the file names should be used in addition to what we've found out from playing and analyzing the game, not instead of. McJeff 16:23, 15 December 2008 (UTC) :You still think Norton is the 2nd man in the Greasers then? Personally I think he is Johnny's bodyguard. Dan the Man 1983 18:46, 15 December 2008 (UTC) ::Yep, I think Norton's the second-in-command of the Greasers, while Peanut is Johnny's right-hand man. They're not necessarily the same thing. McJeff 19:40, 15 December 2008 (UTC) :::I think Peanut is the 2nd in command, while Norton is Johnny's bodyguard. Dan the Man 1983 19:55, 15 December 2008 (UTC) ::::You are correct Peanut is 2nd in command. (GR2nd_Peanut)--Simguy20652 20:23, 15 December 2008 (UTC) :::::Thanks for clarification. Dan the Man 1983 20:40, 15 December 2008 (UTC)